Ducks and Dead Things
by Blaire Nightshade
Summary: Crossover with Duck Dynasty. Daryl comes across a hunting warehouse and reminisces on his past and his connection with the Robertson's.


**Wazzup everyone. So I have recently become obsessed with Duck Dynasty and this little scenario just popped into my head. If you haven't watched Duck Dynasty you should be alright. Just know they're a bunch of awesome rednecks. I looked online and apparently Norman Reedus really wants to be on Duck Dynasty...so I gave it to him...in the form of quickly written fanfiction.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"What are we doing here, D?" Tyreese whispered as he walked behind Daryl with his silenced pistol pointed at the potentially dangerous shadows. "This place was probably wiped clean within weeks of the outbreak."

"I wouldn't count on it," Daryl said as he maneuvered through the aisles.

Daryl and Tyreese were scouting out small convenience stores when Daryl came across a Cabela's warehouse. Daryl being the hunter was not able to resist, and had insisted they check it out. After a few minutes of stealthy recon Tyreese noticed a few figures.

"Pst!" Tyreese whispered as loudly as he could. Daryl immediately squatted to the ground and shuffled over to Tyreese who was hiding behind a counter.

"I count four," Tyreese whispered as he pointed to the walkers who were standing a good twenty feet away.

"I got 'em," Daryl nodded as he moved a foot to the left and fired his crossbow at the silhouetted figure.

What came next confused both men…instead of hearing the all-too-familiar sound of tearing flesh, it sounded as if Daryl had cut open a cardboard box with a knife.

"What the hell was that?" Tyreese asked.

"You stupid idiot," Daryl muttered as he walked up and shined his flashlight at the four 'walkers'.

"Hey," Tyreese laughed, "aren't those the guys from Duck Dynasty?" He proceeded to point at the cardboard figures of the four heavily bearded men.

"Good lord," Daryl sighed as he looked up and saw the sign labeled 'Duck Commander'. He walked over to 'Willie' and yanked the arrow out of his forehead.

"You killed Willie," Tyreese laughed

"It appears that way?"

"Did you ever watch it?"

"Hell no," Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Then how do you know about them?" Tyreese inquired.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Daryl sighed as he walked away.

"Try me," Tyreese pressed.

"They're kin," Daryl admitted.

"Bullshit," Tyreese laughed in disbelief as he went to the next isle.

"It's the truth man!" Daryl insisted. "My mom's maiden name was Robertson. She had two brothers Phil and Silas."

"You mean to tell me that you're related to a couple of multi-millionaire rednecks?"

"Something wrong with being a redneck?" Daryl furrowed his brow.

"No man, it's just…that's the last thing I expected to hear from you."

"How do you think I got so good at hunting? My uncle Phil taught me everything I know."

"I feel like you're just yanking my chain, man." Tyreese said as they walked out of the store with a few boxes of ammo.

"Believe it or not, your choice." Daryl said as he hopped into the passenger seat of Tyreese's truck. "Haven't even seen 'em for years."

"What happened?" Tyreese asked.

"After my mom died, my dad fell off the deep end." Daryl looked down. "Moved me and Merle to Georgia and the rest is history."

Tyreese nodded, the group knew that Daryl had come from an abusive household…but everyone knew not to bring it up.

"I do think about 'em though." He admitted, "I miss playing football with Willie and Jase, and crazy Uncle Si's stories from Vietnam."

"Is he seriously like that in real life?" Tyreese asked as they pulled away just as a mini herd of walkers approached.

"Oh yeah, my favorite was when he would tell me that he saw and tamed a saber tooth tiger named George."

Tyreese nodded, "you think they're still out there?"

Daryl smirked, "If I had to pick one family to make it through the apocalypse…it would be the Robertson's. Ain't no better hunters then the lot of them."

* * *

(West Monroe, Louisiana)

A loud gunshot went off and a walker fell to the ground.

Willie raised his gun up and turned to his brother, "and that's how it's done, son."

Jase rolled his eyes, "It took you ten shots to take 'em out. That's ten walkers that I could've taken down."

"Don't be ridiculous…I only wasted three."

Jason furrowed his brow under his beanie hat.

"Best two out of three?" Willie offered

They were cut off when the patio door opened and Mountain Man stood before them. "Guyyyyyyyyys, Ms. Kayyyy said it's timeeee for some foooood. Soooo Finish upppppp and come to dinnnnnnnneerrrrrrr."

"Thank you Mountain Man," Willie waved as the slow talking southerner went back inside. "

After everyone washed up, the family gathered around the giant table as Phil carried out the daily prayer. "We thank you Father that our family has made it through another day in these dark times and ask that you continually watch out for us. Please continue to look out for Daryl and Merle and keep them safe from harm. In Jesus name we pray. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone bowed before they began grabbing at the roasted duck on the table before them.

"you know," Jase said, "if it wasn't for the dire circumstances…this whole thing is better than making duck calls."

* * *

**The end. This is probably full of typos. But i have learned not to care. Hope y'all enjoyed!**

~Blaire


End file.
